Who Killed Ricardo Dylan
Who Killed Ricardo Dylan 'is the tenth and final Season 1B of [[The Family|''The Family]], ''and the finale episode overall. It was released on December 22, 2015 - read it here: Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1B Category:Episodes ''Criminal slams her hands on a table '' Criminal: Fuck sake people, WE ARE FINDING OUT WHO KILLED RICARDO DYLAN, Steph: And Criminal: AND ULISES, SO ACCUSATIONS GO Steph: Okay, so this might seem bad, but I think its Bela my daughter Jessica: Omg reminds me off that soap opera scream queens where stalkerdad accuses his daughter Criminal: SHUT UP JESSICA ,Steph continue Steph: Well shes Satan Bela: But why am I satan Criminal: Bela YOUR SATAN BECAUSE YOU ARE Steph: Anyway shes Satan thats shady, Anakin was friends with Ricardo, so killing them to would just get them out of their lives Bela: FIRST I DONT KNOW WHY IM SATAN, SECOND I LIKE RICKY SO WHY Steph: LIAR Bela: YORU A FAKE PHONY BITCH Steph: GO TO YOUR ROOM Jessica: This reminds me of that soap opera real housewives of Beverly hills the aftermath Steph and Bela : SHUT UP Criminal: OKAY SHUT UP Criminal: Mandy go Mandy: I reckon its Claire Claire: BISH SHEY WHET Mandy: Well your drunk right now, killed Barbie and Ken, and your drunk all the time so really your capable of anything Claire: Whats this, its a gun. Mandy: NO CLAIRE STOP ''BANG BANG Random Person: Help me Mandy: LIKE YOUR SECOND TIME DOING THAT Criminal: Okay so Claire is defo a highly killer Claire: I MAY BE A KILLER, BUT IM NOT THE KILLER Wubbzy: Hello bitches, I’m back Criminal: Yeah okay wow shocker Wubbzy: Well I was the killer who killed Ulises Steph: YOU BITCH, Wubbzy: But actually BANG Wubbzy falls dead Criminal: OKAY CLAIRE IS THE KILLER SHE HAS A GUN AND JUST SHOT WUBBZY Claire: But what It wssnt me Shondell: Hello Claire, your under arres BANG '' ''Shondell falls to the ground Claire: I’m not the killer Mandy: YOU JUST KILLED THE PERSON WHO TRIED TO ARREST YOU, EVERYONE RUN CLAIRE IS GOING ON A KILLING SPREE 2 HOURS LATER CLAIRE IS LOCKED IN THE CAT CAGE WHERE DODO SLEEPS All the dogs: Haha lol drunk bum All the cats: Lol get drunk with Dodo Dodo: HELP ME IM WITH A DRUNK BUM Criminal: Okay we got the killer, just waiting for the police Lenti: WAIT I THINK I KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS Criminal: You don’t your really shady, I reckon your her right hand man Bela: Yeah guys Criminal: Well I did some research, Claire killed someone and you Lenti sir covered it up Criminal: Shady if I do say myself Lenti: Means shit Mandy: Yes but you also have a crush on Claire so you would do anything Jessica: I thought you loved me Lenti: Your a mexcian slut Steph: Okay this is crazy Bela: I think that THE DOOR SLAMS OPEN Harry: IM BACK FOR THE MONEY Steph: Who are you Bela: He is that annoying person who sued us when his hotel was closed Steph: Oh Harry: SO I SAY THAT Harry falls through a trap door which is a grinder and grinds him Steph: CAN PEOPLE STOP DYING Criminal: Okay Thats it Bela: Huh whats that Bela finds a photo which shows a picture of ****** killing Ricardo Bela: So it was you '''part 2 BELA: FRIENDS, DRAG QUEENS, HUNTYMAN! I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY! JESSICA: the cheerleader tryouts are happening today BELA: jessica what the FUCk JESSICA: s- BELA: we agreed season 7 doesnt exist JESSICA: I'm BELA: go away STEPH: we're going to brasil BELA: thanks so I was saying- STEPH: I don't know where though BELA: OH MY GOD MOM CAN'T YOU JUST LIKE SUPPORT ME ONCE???!?!?!?! STEPH: W- BELA: JUST.. JUST.... OK?!?!? STEPH: claire back me up CLAIRE: go away LENTI: I'm crying BELA: who are you LENTI: I'm DODO: a gay ass slut bitch whore hoe cunt that is lenti LENTI: go play in the rain DODO: thank BELA: SO, AS I WAS SAYING.... THE KILLER IS: CRIMINAL! STEPH: WHAT? CLAIRE: WHAT!??!?!?! JESSICA: COMO?? AI, DIOS MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELA: yeah yeah look at the picture STEPH: wow LENTI: huh CRIMINAL: HAHAAHA I HAD ALL OF YOU FOOLED, DIDN'T I?!??1? BELA: ok ok shut up CRIMINAL: are you taking me to jail STEPH: Yeah no everyone has killed at least one person here lmao CLAIRE: Ikr LENTI: No one should dig behind the Best Buy parking lot, lol JESSICA: I gave my first blow job behind a Best Buy parking lot STEPH: ... CLAIRE: ... MANDY: the mood jessica BELA: things just got REAL BELA: mommy why am I Satan STEPH: I knew this was coming aaaa * Steph: (voiceover) If you remember, I told you that Rose was a psycho little crazy bitch: this is something to keep in mind while I tell you the rest of the story. A now teenage Steph, Rose, and "Luci" sat on a beach. STEPH: No, Rose, I will not have sex with you even if you pay me: I'm already rich lol ROSE: But why?? "LUCI": Because she's not a DYKE STEPH: ^truth ROSE: ......... * Rose walked away "LUCI": You're savage STEPH: thanks boo Steph and "Luci" then do some really ugly making out Later... Steph is out with her friends, so "Luci" is home alone ROSE: Surprise mother fucker "LUCI": WTMCIMMP??? ROSE: what the hell does that mean "LUCI": What The Ms Colombia I Mean Miss Phillipenes ROSE: ok "LUCI": Why are you here ROSE: TO KILL YOU Rose tries to stab "Luci", but the knife goes through him ROSE: what the hellen keller "LUCI": Im actually a demon from hell so you can't kill me ROSE: that's why you had quotations around your name??? "LUCI": obvi yes * "LUCI": My real name is.... LUCIFER: LUCIFER ROSE: oh no LUCIFER: for your actions, you have put yourself AND your best friend in danger! ROSE: No, don't hurt Steph! LUCIFER: I will do whatever I please little bitch Lucifer stabbed Rose in the throat with the knife she used to try and stab him STEPH: Im home! Rose's dead body was magically gone and Lucifer was magically clean, and on one knee STEPH: Oh my gosh... LUCIFER: Steph, you are the love of my life. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me? STEPH: This is really random and weird, plus very unexpected, but OK!! LUCIFER: All you have to do to accept is sign this paper STEPH: Why would I need to sign a paper? LUCIFER: Just do it you gullible slut STEPH: Sounds good Steph signed a paper The moment she did, Lucifer transformed into a demon * STEPH: what LUCIFER: Steph Gardnr, you are the dumbest girl I have ever met. For your friend's stupid actions, you will carry my child, who will grow up to be Satan, the ruler of hell! If you fail, and my child dies, YOU will ALSO die! STEPH: but why? I have been nothing but kind and loving to you! LUCIFER: Because your not really that hot and the sex was really bad STEPH: WHAT LUCIFER: just being honest here STEPH: you can't do this to me, I'm only 16! LUCIFER: not my problem STEPH: please.... LUCIFER: ok STEPH: really? LUCIFER: no lol STEPH: And so, Lucifer vanished. I took a pregnancy test, and sure enough, I was magically pregnant. You were a bitch to give birth to, seriously, it felt like being stabbed in the eye socket with a rusty knife. Anyways, I did everything in my power to protect you from dying, home-schooling, not letting you out after 10, etc. Because, you were satan. BELA: I don't care anymore